


Foxglove the Never Fairy

by Foxglove_the_fairy



Category: Disney Fairies, Tinker Bell - Fandom
Genre: Disney Fairies - Freeform, Fairies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxglove_the_fairy/pseuds/Foxglove_the_fairy
Summary: Foxglove is the second fire-talent to ever appear in Never Land. However, she's a bit off compared to the other Never Fairies.





	Foxglove the Never Fairy

No one said anything but I did it anyway. I plan to upload longer fics later. For now, here’s an introduction to the title character for this blog. I put the story under the cut. I do hope you enjoy!

When a baby laughs for the first time, a fairy is born. If only it were that simple, for not all laughs make it to their destination. Some cannot make the journey and never reach the second star to the right, and some loose parts of themselves along the way. Some even split into two and form two fairies. And some simply have a safe journey all the way to Pixie Hollow without a problem. However, this particular fairy had no such luck.

A single sparrow man, dressed in purple clothing, had created the small gust of wind that was about to bring in the newest fairy to pixie hollow. It had finished the hardest part of the journey by just getting to Never Land, and all that was left was the home stretch. The breeze created by the fast-flying fairy was enough to keep the laugh floating but it was going too fast. Elwood, the Sparrow man responsible for this, tried his best to slow down the wind and control the laugh but was having a hard time. He had bobbed the laugh up and down, making it difficult to control the motions of the laugh. His task was soon to get harder as a rock appeared on the horizon, stuck in their path and coming quickly towards them.

“Oh no.” he thought. “I have to turn this breeze around the rock, so the laugh doesn’t hit it!” He tried to move the flow of the wind around the rock. The laugh wasn’t moving as fast as it needed to. As the laugh was turning, the edge of the rock clipped a small part of the laugh off. Though still intact, the broken pieces went unnoticed by Elwood who simply kept the light breeze flowing the rest of the way to the Home Tree.

The laugh had finally made its way to the center of Pixie Hollow, outside of the Home Tree. Surrounding it were fairies and sparrow men of all talents. New fairies were always rare and it was always a celebrated event with all the fairies coming to welcome and meet the newest member. The laugh gently floated down in the courtyard outside of the Home Tree. In a burst of light, flames exploded from the new fairy as she took form. All the fairies gasped as the flames went out as quickly as they had sprouted. It reminded them of when a certain other fairy had first arrived to Pixie Hollow. A dust fairy by the name of Jerome carried a cup filled to the brim with golden glistening pixie dust. Jerome poured the contents all over the new fairy as her wings started to unfold and stand up. She tested out her new wings by hovering off the ground slowly. She seemed very cautious as other fairies were known to zip up and crash into things during their first flights. The fairies got a better look at the new resident as she was testing out her new wings. She had hair that was brown like a leaf changing color in the fall, that came to her chin and bangs that hung all the way to her shoulders. Her skin was pale and her eyes were a bright amber brown, that twinkled and shined like a dancing flame. She had long thing wing tops and rounded bottom wings, almost like a fast-flying-talent. And her arrival garment was so thin and fragile it looked like it was made from a puff of smoke. When the pixie-dust was sprinkled on her she started to glow a red instead of the yellow color all the other fairies glowed.

She was about to say hello when suddenly, right behind her little dots of light seemed to gather in one spot, collecting more and more light until it shown brightly. In its place was Queen Clarion, queen of all the fairies of Pixie Hollow. As customary, Queen Clarion flew down and personally greeted the newest resident.

“Born of laughter, clothed in cheer. Happiness has brought you here.” Queen Clarion floated down right in front of Foxglove. “Welcome to Pixie Hollow, I am Queen Clarion. And who might you be?”

Foxglove beamed at everyone as she stepped forward to introduce herself.

“Hello everybody, I’m Foxglove.” She started. She noticed some of the fairies had puzzled looks on their faces. She thought noting of it and contined on. “My talent is fire.” She snapped her fingers and at the tip of her index finger was a small flame. As she opened her hand more, the fire began to get bigger till it engulfed her flame. She started to toss the fireball in-between her hands before extinguishing it. The crowd of fairies cheered at her small performance as she took a bow. Pushing throw, the crowd was a dark-skinned fairy, with the dark eyes like coal. She had long frizzy red hair that was tied halfway down. She also had the same red glow that Foxglove had, so Foxglove assumed she was another member of her talent guild.

“Fly with you Foxglove. I’m Necia, a fire-talent fairy.” She said. She grabbed Foxgloves hand firmly and shook it. Foxglove felt how warm her touch was. She seemed very excited to have a new member in her talent guild. “It’s nice to have another fairy in my talent guild.” Foxglove didn’t understand what she meant at first.

“What does that mean?” She asked Necia.

“Well, we’re the only two fire-talent fairies in all of Pixie Hollow.” She answered.

“Oh.” Said Foxglove. She didn’t expect to be one of only two other fairies with the same talent. She didn’t dwell on it for long as she noticed the fairies started to disperse and go back to their work. She heard that there would be a banquet in her honor, to celebrate the new arrival. Foxglove couldn’t wait.

“Come on, there’s so much I have to show you.” Necia said. Foxglove could see how excited she was. Foxglove gently lifted off the ground and took to her first flight.


End file.
